Letting go of the past
by shayshay2004
Summary: Brittany and Santana haven't seen each other in 12 years. They have both grown in more ways than one, will they be able to settle their differences in order to solve a mystery that's starting to get out of hand
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez is simply the best at her job; at the age of 30 she is now the officially the best lawyer in the state, which required A LOT of work on her part. She walks to her office with her head held high and her confidence soaring, just like she has been doing since she could remember. As she walks into her spacious office she is immediately greeted by her boss and best friend Quinn Fabray, however she responds to Quinn's greeting by merely grunting, whilst sitting on her leather chair behind her desk. She doesn't even care if she's being bitchy everyone knows not to mess with her before she has her morning coffee. Quinn takes a seat opposite Santana and patiently waits for her friend to drink her coffee, Santana slowly feels her senses becoming stronger after she slowly drank the dark substance.

"Santana once you've finished testing my patience and start acting maturely we can get to work" Quinn finally says in an exasperated tone.

Santana sends an apologetic glance and then checks her email whilst Quinn then continues "As you know Mr. Puckerman and I have been working extremely hard in trying to find a link between the Smith's case and the James's case-"

Santana interrupted "Quinn I know how hard you work, hell everybody in this place works their asses off, but I really don't see why you're so intent on trying to find a link between these cases, we're lawyers. It isn't our job to try to crack these cases, it's the police's and detective's jobs to do that" Santana then sees an email from Quinn about the cases and heavily sighs.

"Santana I've been in contact with the LAPD to see how they're getting on with the cases, these criminals are masterminds, they leave almost no trace of evidence and when they do it's a false lead; the forces are at complete despair." Quinn then saw that Santana was engrossed with something on her laptop and saw this as the perfect opportunity to let her know, "That's why we will be joining them for a while" Although Quinn mumbled Santana still heard and she instantly questioned, "What do you mean 'we'?"

"You and I will be joining the LAPD for a month or so, in order to try and help them with the case" Quinn stated more boldly

A million thoughts were going through Santana's mind, somehow she managed to gather her thoughts slightly and after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Santana spoke up, "Why?" she asked so quietly that if Quinn wasn't watching so intently for an answer she would have missed it,"Look we both know how terrible and common these cases are becoming, and everyone is doing all they possibly can in order to solve the cases and no progress is being made, it wouldn't hurt for the police department to have a few extra minds helping them out. I've already spoken with the head of the department and she said that she would be more than happy for us to join them in trying to help with the case and we will be heading there tomorrow, Please Santana, we both know we can help. Please" Quinn begged.

Santana sat in silence as she watched her normally calm and collected friend plead her, and pondered her words.

* * *

Before she knows it, Santana's seated in the head of the police's department office and she regrets getting out of bed in the morning. This woman seems to never shut up; Santana is too zoned out to even care though. She jolts awake when she feels Quinn nudging her and wastes no time in shooting her a glare. "So Miss. Lopez" the annoying women named Rachel Berry says, Santana nods, signalling for her to continue, "You'll be accompanied by one of our best officers, she's the most hard working woman I know and she is extremely passionate about her job, she will be here shortly" Once Santana manages to get a word in she says "Okay, Thank you Miss. Cherry" Quinn scolds her and Santana genuinely doesn't know what see had done, Rachel corrected her "It's Berry, Rachel Berry, not Cherry". "Sorry" is all that's heard from Santana.

She then continues to pay rapt attention as Rachel explains the cases that included the robberies and homicides that have occurred in the last few months, and how all of it has escalated dramatically in the past few days.

Santana then leaves the office with Rachel taking the lead, rushing to find the officer assigned to be with Santana. Rachel finds her and Santana feels like all of the air has been taken out of her and Rachel's yapping has been blocked out, Santana stares at the equally shocked girl that's standing in front of her. Rachel senses some awkwardness and introduces them quickly before she is being paged by a different officer about another robbery. Santana stays remained in her position before speaking out a timid "… Brittany?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm from England and we spell blonde and other things differently. I have absolutely no knowledge of how the police force deal with cases and I'm not familiar with lawyer terms but if anyone knows the proper terms I'll be happy to hear them. I don't really have a big plot line so any ideas are more than welcome and I wanted to know if anyone wants a little side of Faberry? Who doesn't love a bit of Faberry? Anyways I appreciate everyone who takes time to read my story. Sorry if the chapters aren't very long I'm trying to work on that. **

**I don't own anything On with the story...**

* * *

"… Brittany?" Santana asks in disbelief, she feels like her eyes are deceiving her and she does a double take, as she takes in the blonde's appearance she can't help but admire the women's beauty and maturity, sure she was hot when they dated in high school but now she's like a goddess, with her long longs, her piercing, crystal like blue eyes, her silky blonde hair that's tied up in a bun and she allowed her eyes to rake over every inch she could see of the officers creamy skin.

The lawyer then realises she's been staring and quickly regains her composure and awkwardly coughs into her fist, Brittany is the one to break the awkward silence that's surrounding them,

"Hello, I'm Officer Brittany. S. Pierce, you may call me Miss. Pierce" She says professionally as she sticks out her hand for Santana to shake, Santana is speechless but allows Brittany to give her a firm handshake, then Brittany continues "I will be accompanying you during your time here working with us. If you…"

Honestly Santana didn't hear another word after that, she was way too engrossed watching Brittany's lips move, and she couldn't help but feel a little turned on at Brittany's professionalism and authority and the uniform she's wearing is kind of hot. She then forces herself to listen to Brittany's little speech and she catches "So if you have any questions, concerns or inquiries don't hesitate to ask me"

Santana suddenly felt her mouth going dry but somehow managed to say "Britt, I'm so sorry about-" Santana noticed the way Brittany slightly cringed when she said her nickname but she tried to carry on but she didn't get far with her apology because Brittany cut her off, "Miss. Lopez I'll show you where my office is and we can get straight to work" Santana chose to remain quiet about it for now and allowed Brittany to lead the way. She mentally cursed herself as she found herself leering at the officer's perfect ass and she tried so hard to get the graphic mental pictures of herself and the blonde out of her mind.

When she stepped into the Blonde's office she was hit with the familiar scent of vanilla that she had always loved and she stopped abruptly as she noticed a picture on her desk of the blonde and an extremely handsome man who looked very well built and had light green eyes and dirty blonde hair and he had his arm around Brittany's waist. Jealousy began to bubble inside the Latina, she could even see herself that he was an attractive man and if she wasn't a lesbian she'd actually date him. It was bittersweet for Santana, as she saw in the picture, Brittany looked happy and for that she was truly thankful for, but on the other hand she wished it was her that was the cause of Brittany's happiness.

Brittany noticed Santana observing the picture but decided it was best that they got to work, that was what they were here for. "SO" the blonde began intentionally loudly to gain the brunettes attention, "These are the cases that we have found a link in, at both of these scenes there were strange things we noticed" She handed over the cases to Santana, "What do you mean 'strange'?" she questioned

Brittany continued "Well as you see in the folder of the Mitchell's case, where a man named John Mitchell was murdered, at the scene of the crime the criminals left a riddle that said 'There was a murder in a public park in the middle of the day with people passing by, yet no one called the police and no dead body was found. What has happened?' The detectives could not figure out what this fully meant but they installed cameras in all of the local parks around the area and paid special attention to see if there were any events out of the ordinary, unfortunately a month later a young woman named Joanne Michelle went missing, her roommate said that she had gone for a jog in the park. We searched every tape and nada. We couldn't get ANYTHING. From the taped everything looked normal and Joanne was seen jogging but there were no signs of her being murdered or abducted or any signs of her leaving the park"

Santana soaked everything before asking "Do these people leave those riddles all the time?" Brittany replied "No, not all the time, but I-we have been seeing some sort of pattern in their plan of attack, they rob houses and they murder one male family member, but they know whose house they're going to, they know their names and they kill a male and then exactly one month later a woman with a similar name goes missing, unfortunately this is only a theory and a lot of the other officers said that the theory doesn't make sense" Brittany sighed sadly trying to hide her sadness yet failing.

Santana instantly knew that the blonde still had the same insecurities about her mental abilities and was quick to reassure her, "Britt-any forget what everyone says, your theory is awesome, and don't doubt yourself for a second, we're all at loss here and we have nothing to lose at this point, in fact we still need somebody to properly attempt to figure this shit out, at the moment that somebody semms like you" Santana felt happy when she saw Brittany show a small smile and mutter a barely audible "Thanks" They started to work and before they knew it, they were done for the day, after 8 long hours of looking through the cases and a short food break they were both knackered.

After calling it a day they parted ways, but before they did Santana seized her opportunity to talk to the blonde personally "Brittany I feel really bad about what happened all those years ago" she said apologetically "Santana not here, please. Tomorrow morning before work meet me at the coffee shop around the corner at 6am. We can talk" Santana inwardly groaned at the mention of an early awakening, after all these years she still hasn't grasped the whole early riser thing she has to do, she agrees nonetheless. "Okay, thank you Brittany" she got a smile in response and watched as the officer left. Santana skipped, yes she skipped to her car and on the way home she couldn't help but allow herself to feel content about how a certain blonde, that's dominated her every thought since could remember, has made her way back in the brunette's life. It seems like fate was on her side

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me**


End file.
